Dr. Eggman (SSB. Amplified)
Dr. Eggman is an unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified and the second fighter from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Mike Pollock reprises his role as Dr. Eggman. Moveset Dr. Eggman is known to be predictable. In Amplified, this predictability factor still exists. Players can work around the predictable nature to create some interesting combos. His fighting stems from his modified Egg Walker, which fuses the Egg Walker mech from Sonic Adventure 2 and the E-Mech from Sonic the Fighters together with attacks of other mechs. Ground Attacks: Jab: Sends a "punch" from the claws. Press once more for another "punch". Press one more time for a spinning claw. Side Tilt: Sends out a spring loaded boxing glove. Up Tilt: Swipes a claw upward Down Tilt: Slaps foe with an Electric hand. Based off of the mech from Sonic Advance 2 Side Smash: Uses the Egg Emperor's lance and jabs foward. Up Smash: Charges the Egg Pod upward to tackle foes upward. Down Smash: Shoots focused lasers in front and behind him Dash Attack: Releases a drill to multihit foes. Get Up (On Back): Brings out a hand with a hammer and spins the hammer forward back and forward while getting up. Get Up (On Face): Lunges both arms forward and back simultaneously. Get Up (Trip): Spins the claws very fast to cover forward and back. Air Attacks: Neutral: Spins the arms of his mechs. Foward Air: Uses both claws for an overhead strike. Back Air: Kicks backwards with both feet. Down Air: Temporarily switches out a claw for a drill and points downward to use. Up Air: Spins both claws while lunging arms upward. Throw: Pummel: Bashes foes with claws. Forward: Ironically, kicks the foe forward. Back: His claws slam the foes behind him. Down: Jumps up and down on foes similar to his classic self in good endings of classic games. Only two fast jumps. Up: Holds the foe and punches upward Animations: Crawl: No Wall Jump/Cling: Neither Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: The battle mech stands similar to the E-Mech from Sonic the Fighters. Idle 1: Eggman spins the claws and moves arms as if he was running a diagnostics test on them. Idle 2: Eggman moves around in the Egg Pod, trying to get to comfortable Entry: Eggman flies his Egg Mobile into the battle mech. Special Animations: Up Taunt: Moves up with his Egg Pod, laughs, and moves back into the Walker. Side Taunt: Points forward and remarks "Witness my ultimate creation!" Down Taunt: He proudly boasts "Here I come," while his Egg Walker stomps in place. Victory Animation: Jumps up and Down similar to Sonic Adventure 2. He yells "Yes!" If he beats Sonic, he instead yells "I finally won, blue hedgehog." Victory Animation 2: Gets outside the Egg Walker, and smiles. He mockingly states "I'll be seeing you." If he beats Shadow, he instead mockingly asks "Not much of an 'Ultimate Lifeform', are you?" Victory Animation 3: Punches out with his claws. He maniacally laughs. Special Team Victory (Sonic): Sonic crosses his arms in disgust while Eggman signals a "High-Five" Special Team Victory (Shadow): Shadow leaves apathetically while Eggman gets mad at Shadow. Trophy Info Dr. Eggman: Dr. Eggman is an evil, egg-shaped man with an unbelievablely high IQ of around 300. Dr. Eggman's main goal is to build an empire, his, by taking over the world. He fights in a modified Egg Walker from Sonic Adventure 2 in Smash. This Walker and his Egg Pod are his primary and only way of fighting here. This Baldy McNosehair really doesn't give up, no matter how many Sonic beats him. Maybe he should try aiming for a teaching degree. Dr. Eggman (Alt): Dr. Eggman using Emperor's Slices deals damage primarily through energy waves, but the lance does damage too! Don't let those get reflected back. Balloon Bomb sends an odd balloon that bounces towards foes, chasing them, and detonates on contact. The Egg Dragoon's Accelerator's boosts Eggman up as he makes the Walker tackle anything in its path. The Push Bumpers is a good keep away tool to deal with agressive foes, but it only protects Eggman from threats in front of him. Death Egg Robot: Dr. Eggman rushes his opponents down with his Walker. If he's successful, he temporarily stores the Walker in a Death Egg Robot. This Death Egg Robot walks all over the caught foes and sends out two rocket punches. The first punch weaknens foes to the second one and the second sends them flying with high damage and knockback. Dr. Eggman can be surprisingly brutal with the Death Egg Robot and intimidating with this thing. Alternate Costumes/Palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby gains Dr. Eggman's goggles and gets Homing Shot as a Copy Ability. *Dr. Eggman's victory theme is a instrumental remix of E.G.G.M.A.N. *If Dr. Eggman is hit directly, rather than the modified Egg Walker, he takes more damage Trivia *Dr. Eggman's trophy description is a reference to Sonic Generations and Sonic Colors. The name Baldy McNosehair is a insult from Sonic Colors and the teaching degree is a reference to the Sonic Generations tidbit of Dr. Eggman of past and present talking to each other. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Characters Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Guest Character